Forged In Fire and Ice:Naruto Gaiden
by Secaid
Summary: A Ninja Gaiden X Naruto Crossover. Baby Naruto is entrusted to Ryu Hayabusa. Fifteen years later, he comes back after the death of his foster father to honor the wishies of a father he never knew and protect a home that he had never seen. Formally Known
1. From Uzumaki to Hauabusa

This is my first fan fiction and reviews are much appreciated.

**Disclaimer **: **I do not own Naruto and Ninja Gaiden. All characters that **

**Are in this story, except for the O.Cs are owned by their own perspective owners/**

Prologue: From Uzumaki to Hayabusa

Ryu Hayabusa wasn't one to question fate. After all was it not fate that delivered the punishment of the Vigorian Emperor, was it not destiny that Doku had been delivered punishment. Oh no. Ryu Hayabusa knew it was fate all along that had allowed him to accomplish all those treacherous and dangerous missions, and finally allowed him to pass on to the next life in peace. Though now, he wondered, what in the nine hell had convinced him to adopt his son Naruto. Sure, it was the last wish of a dying warrior who knew that the treatment of his son would be like hell, back in the other world. Sure his adopted son was powerful and was fit to carry the title of Ryukage. But now he was sure that his clan would never thrive with him as hair. After all as strong as he was, Naruto Ryuken Hayabusa would never be able to conceive a clan by himself.

You see Naruto was one would call a Ninja Prodigy. He had trained all of his life with his adopted father, learning how to control and manipulate pure spirit power. He, by himself had learned how to manipulate chakra as well. When the Kyuubi was expelled in to the spirit world bye the Elder Dragon spirits he had left something behind for the boy. An almost infinite amount of chakra along with the knowledge of the first three stages of each elemental jutsu. The cursed blade Kitetsu, which Ryu had acquired from after the defeat of Doku, was also imbued with a fox spirit with the promise that Naruto would defeat and punish the Snake Sannin Orichimaru for the murder of the Kyuubi's wife and children. With these weapons, powers, endless knowledge in the secret art of Ninpo, and his constant training with his weapons, Ryu Hayabusa was sure that Naruto would become one of the greatest if not the greatest dragon ninja.

But alas, it seemed as though, when the Elder dragons had had assimilated the young Hayabusa's body, mind, and soul into the Dragon Lineage, something had occurred in the boy's psyche, cursing him forever to eternal clueless ness towards the female race. For instance, when Ayane's daughter Ayuko had put the "moves" on the young Hayabusa, he had thought that the girl was suffering from mild epileptic seizures,

whatever gave that idea, Ryu would never know. Another example was when he had brought his son to a tournament of kendo, after Naruto had beaten all of his opponents; he attracted a lot of female attention. One girl braver than the rest had asked if he had wanted to go out with her while they were outside in the parking lot, and he responded by saying "But we're already out side, how could people go outside while they were out side?", and that little statement had earned him a kick in the groin area, almost shattering his "Crown Jewels".

So here he was on his death bed awaiting the coming of Death. He had given his son a mission. The very last request that his real father had asked when he had died to save his village. Seeing that the age of the Dragon Ninja had passed on the world of Vigor, he had sent his son, the last dragon ninja to the land where fire kissed water, the land of Fire country.

He smiled slightly seeing the tears drop from the faces of his son, and his friends, looking forward to the prospect of his afterlife, watching his family and friends from afar. And making sure the Dragon lineage stays on the path. As Death came through the door along with Kureha, his parents along with Arashi and Kumiko Uzumaki, he couldn't help but think "_why oh why was my son so dense?"_.


	2. Lone Shinobi In The Lands Of Fire

Chapter One: Lone Shinobi In The Lands Of Fire

Five Months later.

Naruto Ryuken Hayabusa stared incuriously at the man he now knew as Mizuki. Apparently the people of the Hidden Leaf did not know why the both the Dragon Sword and the Kitetsu were entrusted to the children of the Dragon Lineage. The moment he had entered the room, the teacher had eyed his swords and the Vigoorian Flails with interest. And right now he was demanding that he confiscate his weapons based on the fact that he had entered the grounds of the Academy.

"No" Naruto said in a rather cold tone.

"Young man, only people who have been accepted into Anbu, or are above the rank that you are currently in are allowed to carry weapons around here" the teacher replied.

A sudden explosion to the side of the room alerted both ninjas to the entrance of the Hokage, eying Naruto warily.

"Is there a problem here Naruto kun" he asked the two ninjas.

"No Hokage sama, Hayabusa kun will not relinquish his armaments to me." He said with and amused expression expecting the Hokage to side with him.

Naruto stared coldly at the Hokage and Mizuki. Slowly getting tense, as the spirit with in both swords started to get exited. He was about to reach for a kunai when the Hokage, noticing his movement, replied in an amused voice, " Its alright Mizuki san, Naruto kun has special permission from me, along with the village council, to carry any weapons that he is able to use".

"Alright Hokage sama, as long as you permit it." Mizuki answered before sighing in defeat and retuning to his chair.

Right then Umino Iruka made his presence known to both the both the Hokage and Naruto.

"Hokage sama, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Umino kun, you have a new student. His name is Hayabusa Naruto, and he will be joining your class from now until the Gennin Exams" the Hokage replied.

"Hai, Hokage sama." He said, turning to Naruto he continued "Naruto kun will you please introduce your self… oh and if you would… please take off your mask."

"But why Iruka sensei" asked Naruto.

"Naruto kun, seeing as you have not reached Gennin level, it is good that you familiarize yourself with the other students. There will come a time when your classmates here will work with you as comrade in arms, if you could not trust them with your looks, then what could you trust them with." the sensei answered, smiling slightly at the masked boy.

**Five minutes ago**

A group of kids, the same age as Naruto entered the classroom, chatting amiably amongst them selves. They saw both their teacher and their aid standing along with the village Hokage, and a tall boy wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, a black wind breaker jacket, and a mask.

"Naruto kun, seeing as you have not reached Gennin level, it is good that you familiarize yourself with the other students. There will come a time when your classmates here will work with you as comrade in arms, if you could not trust them with your looks, then what could you trust them with." they heard their sensei say.

The boy, Naruto, sighed in response and started to undo the bindings for his mask. The mask came off revealing the boy's long bluish white hair, angular face, and a set of the deepest blue eyes they had ever seen.

"Hello, my name is Hayabusa Naruto" he said.

Their sensei, sensing that Naruto wasn't about to continue told him to sit by Hayuga Hinabi, who been admitted into the academy as way for her to make friends. Reaching his seat by the window, he turned slightly to the Hayuga Princes and commenced a slight conversation with her.

The Hayuga Princes, not used to talking to her classmates since they were a couple of years older than her, was pleasantly surprised. Seeing their teacher leaving with the Hokage to talk about Naruto's predicament, she smiled slightly and conversed lively with him. Mizuki being as uncaring as he was, gave them free reign in the classroom, on the condition that they could only converse to with their neighbors.

The rest of the two hours spent in the classroom, Naruto spent introducing Hinabi to the magic and wonders of the world he came from, though never letting her in on his secret. Introducing Hinabi to Pocky and other little treats and talking about what he would learn from this class. Hinabi herself was disappointed that she wasn't allowed to graduate with him, after all her very first friend was someone she would love to have for a teammate.

**Six weeks after Naruto moves in to town.**

Naruto glanced at the sunset from on top the Uzumaki mansion. Moving in here and setting up his base of operations had been harder than he though. With the help of the Elder Dragons, he had set up fold gate between his new home and the hold Hayabusa estates (which was occupied by Ayane an her husbands clan). With the help of more that three hundred clones he had packed all the furniture, weapons, computer equipment, satellite equipment and satellite and passed them through the portal. It had taken all this week to launch all sixteen of his satellites into orbit, and set up his headquarters in the now enlarged basement of the mansion. He knew it was cheating but hey all ninjas need good information to for each missions that he would undertake. Besides, he also needed some way to monitor the estates and ensure the safety of his precious armory.

With both his fathers' riches, Naruto also knew that he would be set for life. And if ever he needed to buy some thing he wanted, like his own country or something, he could buy it with ease.

Right now he needed to sleep. His aunt and cousin had come over to this world to visit him this afternoon and had bought large amounts of food, and he knew just what he would do to pass the time until he needed to sleep.

Jumping down from the roof and entering his house, he walked tiredly towards the fridge. Opening the refrigerator door, he brought out the left over sashimi that he, and his relatives had for lunch.

After dinner he went to sleep dreaming of adventures of the days to come.

I know things a starting kind of slow but this is still the beginning of the story. Naruto won't be as loud and as dumb as before as you have noticed. And some of the characters in this story will be a little different.

The story line will follow the series but a lot of adjustment will be made to make the story a little bit more original. Naruto will also be holding back a lot, and will undergo major personality changes while in battle. Don't expect a lot of Jutsus, rather his technique in fighting involve a lot of sword play and Ninpo attacks. He is will also show some characteristics like other anime protagonists such as heaving a huge weakness in little children. Like in the Hinabi bit. Hinabi will be a major character along with Konohamaru, and his little friends. Romance will probably not be seen in the story until much later in the story. I'm actually planning on turning this into a three part seriese consisting of at least twenty chapters each. I know the chapters are a little short. But once the actual story commences, chapters will become much longer.

Up next is the introduction to the rest of the characters, the Gennin exam, and the Mizuki incident. It will take a while longer so don't expect to read so soon. I would appreciate reviews so that I may be able to tell what my audience like or dislike about the story.


	3. The meeting of Chivalric Shinobi, Big Bo...

Chapter Two: The meeting of Chivalric Shinobi, Big Boned Fighter, and the Lazy Genius

Hayabusa Naruto wondered around his mansion lazily, he was not used to living alone. He always had his father to talk to when he got bored. Last week, the 8th week of his stay in Konoha, he had explored the village and the forest around it. Turning on his television, which was the first television in Fire country or this world for that mater, he retrieved his Xbox III, again another first, and plugged it in. The first game that came to his mind was Starcraft vs. Dark Reign 3265 TM, his dad's idea of strategy lessons. Waiting for the game to load he went to the kitchen storage brought out a his secret stash of snacks and came back to the living room. He sat down smiling, knowing that for the first time in his life, there would be no Aunty Ayane bothering him with whats healthy and what not. Just as he was about to play, someone knocked at his door. He grumbled slightly wondering just who, in the nine hells, would dear to bother the Great Huyabusa Naruto during his play time.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT" he yelled to the intruder.

Nara Shikamaru grumbled a little. Here he was along with his best friend Akimichi Choji doing this guy a favor by giving him his assignment for the week, and he's yelling at him! Who the hell did hi think he was anyway?

"Oh hey, Chichi who's your friend?" asked Naruto.

"My names not Chichi its Choji, Ok. And this is Shikamaru. We're here to give you your assignments, and why aren't you coming to school? And more importantly what's that stuff your eating?" asked Choji eying Naruto's box of Pocky .

"Oh, Hokage ojisan, told me not to. He said I don't need to relearn all the basics since I already know them. As for history, and all that other crap, I just read about from the books he gives me weakly. And these are non of your business. Now you coming in or not?" He asked them suddenly feeling worried for his snacks.

"Sure, why not. We do need a little break." Stated Shikamaru.

Leading them to the living room, he told them to sit whilst he went to get them some drinks. Upon entering the living room, he noticed Shikamaru looking around intently in his house, observing all the marvels of house hold appliances that he had taken for granted.

Naruto went on to explain some of the principals of the items, later telling them he got them from another country to cover for his dimensional transits.

"Oh, so…whats that?" Shikamaru asked, pointing to the Xbox III and the entertainment center. He went on to explain the principals of the T.V and the video game.

**An hour later.**

"So that's why your hair was blue. I knew it was an hair color, but that troublesome Ino just kept on insisting it was natural." Said Shikamaru after Naruto told him he colored his hair.

"No, as you can see, I'm a natural blond. I just colored it blue because I thought it would make me look cool." Came the reply.

"Ok, so what are you playing now?" asked Shikamaru.

"Starcraft vs. Dark Reign 3265, wanna play a round or two." replied Naruto.

"Sure, it not like we have anything better to do on a Friday. Besides we're still academy students. We should have fun now while our free time lasts. But we still have to call our parents to tell them we'll be coming home late." answered Shikamaru.

"Sure the phones over there, I'll go get some more ( two four feet by four feet boxes) snacks since Chichi has ate them all" how he ate all that chips, Naruto would never now.

"_Strange world. It's as if it's a mix of the Vigoorean modern era, and its pre technology era" _Sure it was understandable that a lot of counties in Vigor were like that. This place had electricity, running water, sewer systems, gas stove ovens and the likes. But it's almost as if children here didn't do stuff like kids back at the old Tenshin village, and most other places in Vigor did. They had no T.V, no DVD's, no cars, and a bunch of other stuff that a lot of people in Vigor had taken for granted.

After retrieving the snacks and some drinks, Naruto went back to living room determined to show his two new friends the wonders of T.V. They spent the rest of the day and evening playing games (or in Choji's case, eating while simultaneously playing, how he did that, Naruto would never know). Eventually deciding to spent the night as well as the whole weekend at the Uzumaki mansion.

**Day of the Gennin exams**

Leaves flew slightly downwards onto to grassy ground of the Academy courtyard. It was still five o'clock in the morning and the sun was beginning to rise just over the horizon. For Hayabusa Naruto, this day was the first day of the rest of his life. His friend Shikamaru and Choji had not arrived yet, and Hinabi was still at home going through the morning rituals of the Hyuuga clan. He stood there, silently going through the first kata of one of the many forms of martial arts he had learned. He knew that a lot of the techniques that Konoha shinobis use require chakra manipulation. But he also knew that to be able to truly use any kind of spiritual energy, he must unit his mind, body, and soul. So there he stood going through the third stage kata of the ancient art of Tai Chi, never knowing he had acquired an audience.

His form was beautiful, quiet yet powerful. His surrounding aura was one of calmness. His eyes closed and seemingly content to let the world fly by. A lot of Konoha Chunnins and Jounins that were of duty or were coming back from their missions had come to observe the boy. Some had actually joined in with his kata, trying to impersonate what the five stages that the boy was going through. Mito Gai and his student Rock Lee was among them. To say that Gai was impressed was a big understatement. A lot of the Taijutsu forms they were using involved a lot of speed, strength, if not both. This form he observed was graceful yet powerful and fast at the same time, almost like the Gentle Fist of the Hyuuga clan. His motions flew through his kata without pause making it see like a connected process. The boy had spent an hour going through the motions and Gai now wanted to test how well the battle stance fared in actual combat.

"Ahem"

"Huh, oh hello there." Replied Naruto to the strange man in spandex.

"Yes, my name is Mito Gai, the beautiful green beast of Konoha! And I wish to challenge you to a sparing contest with my, youthful fire of a student Rock Lee." Answered Gai.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"My name is Hayabusa Naruto, and I accept your challenge Mito san" said Naruto.

Turning slowly to the side, Naruto observed as another green clad figure with the same bowl cut, and fuzzy eye brows that Gai had slowly approach him. He smiled slightly and was about to go into the Shatakan Karate when Gai asked him to fight with Tai Chi.

He sighed, then nodded. Going it to the first stage, he relaxed and observed the fuzzy eyebrows going into his Taijutsu form. He cleared his mind, as he would when fighting with his Katana. Gai gave the signal and the green clad fuzzy eyebrows kid burst in speed, rapidly approaching the boy. Sending his fist in full speed towards Naruto, he was surprised when Naruto grabbed his wrist swinging him over his back and sent him crashing into a tree. Again Naruto settled into his first stance. Gai observed his student and Naruto close in on each other and stop, standing there waiting for the first to throw a strike. Lee quickly jumped in a back flip hoping to kick the boy and end the match. Again he was surprised when Naruto blocked with both hands, using the force of the kick to elevate the power behind his own back flip kick, he sent Lee flying upwards. Landing on the ground, he quickly pushed upward and caught Lee in a tornado kick. As Lee landed, he planed about what he was to do. His opponent seems to rely on mostly defensive attacks, so slow power attacks would not work. Pushing his back of the ground, he stood upwards closed the distance between him and Naruto, and then proceeded to strike in furry of short punches and kicks. His opponent how ever, because of his quick reflexes, blocked each and every single strike. He then proceeded to stick at each pressure points, with the small needles he had grabbed from little pockets on the arms of his jacket while he was blocking; Naruto went through the process again. This time he stuck each needle on the areas he struck. Lee found him self in bind, his muscles had suddenly stopped. He was numb all over and was not able to move.

Suddenly clapping was heard. The Hokage, along with Hyuuga Hisashi and his two daughters, and some academy students with their parents (beginner classes) had joined the crowd.

"Good show Naruto kun, now tell us what did you due the Lee kun?" asked the Hokage.

"Oh, that . Lee san relies to heavily on speed and strength, while the art I was using was designed as a purely defensive stance. A lot of Lee san's attacks had used two much speed and strength. And his bodily expression alone told me what he was to do. All I did was wait for the right time then I struck him one of my own attacks" replied the boy.

"That attack you used, what exactly dose it do?" asked a vary intrigued Gai.

"Oh, its called the 'Kiss of the Dragon'. I basicly limits the blood that travel through the nervous system" answered Naruto while pointing all the nerves where the needle had struck." It if I were to us the final needle on his neck, the blood through his system would stop entirely, the techniques finisher is to have the final needle removed. If that was to happen, than the pressure that was slowly built up from the other needles would force blood upwards through the head, crushing the brain and than draining slowly out of the openings on his face" he continued.

"Fasinating, and this technique. Dose it reqire chakra at all?" Asked Hisashi.

"No not at all" he answered.

"Um, Naruto kun, would you please remove the needles" asked a very nervous Lee. Having you brain crushed from blood preasure did not sound like a good idea.

"Sure." Naruto answered, than proceeded to remove the needles.

"Naruto kun, if I may ask. Would you be able to teach both my daughters that Taijutsu style? As well as that technique?" asked Hisashi.

"Yes, but they would need time if they wanted to completely master both" he answered.

"Thank you"

With that, the group of on lookers proceeded to break. The Hokage, Naruto, the Hyuuga sisters, and the lower classmen of the academy proceeded to enter the school. Naruto concentrated knowing that his Gennin exam was to commence in under an hour. Only him, Hinata, and Hinabi had shown up, and they were waiting for the rest of his classmates.

Hinabi on the other hand was just glad she could attend the exam today. After all would be her best friend's last day at the academy and she wanted to be there for him. She didn't mind the bag of Pockys he gave her though, she had found out first had that her mother had a sweet tooth and apparently found her now favorite snacks vary appealing.

Hinata on the other hand was glad she came here early. Her dad had just found her and Hinabi a trainer. Yes, it does mean more training, but the sound of her training with Naruto sounded vary appealing. For some reason or another, ever since that one-sided conversation with her, she's been feeling pretty strange whenever he was around.

The formation of Cell Thirteen was one of the most talked about news in Konoha. A lot of things were different about this particular group. It had two geniuses, and one particularly strong big boned ninja. All three members of the cell were airs to prominent clans with in the Leaf. With Sarutobi Asuma as their Jounin instructor, there was a lot of thing to look forward to in Cell Thirteen.

A month after its formation, the three teens proposed a plan for their Hokage. The plan, written and approved by all the members of Cell Thirteen including its Jounin instructor, proposed for a formation of an independent organization directly under the command of the Hokage, and his Council of Elders. This organizations goal was to eradicate all Leaf missing nins, the protection of Konoha from out side invasion, and to look out for the interest of fire country. The plan was approved and thus Cell Thirteen became the first team of Project: Shadow Hunter. The three members of Cell Thirteen was sent to training at the Uzumaki Estates, which quickly was established as the training grounds, headquarters and barracks for Shadow Hunter Candidates. After nine months of intensive training in weapons, demolition, tactical combat, assassination, and all manner of Black Ops training from Vigorean Black ops Agents, Cell Thirteen was ready for action. During those months, a lot of things happened to the trio. The two Konoha natives were introduced to the truth about Naruto's origins, his past and why he came here. It made perfect sense to both of them, all the things he had at the mansion had given them reasons to believe what he told them. They had become fast friends, almost like brothers because they were outcasts, Shikamaru being lazy, Choji being big boned, and Naruto being an unwelcome outcast.

The most prominent of these changes were their looks. Choji had been subjected to scientific research. The results of these research concluded that he truly was big boned.

With intensive training and the help of Fat assimilation pills, Choji changed dramatically.

Much of his and his family's delight, Choji's physique became dense muscles. His family however, uninformed with his involvement in the project concluded it as a product of puberty. But because of his increased metabolism, and effect of the FA pills that lasts a life time, he still ate so much. Naruto had a high spurt. Though little, he was glad that he was now four inches taller. Shikamaru gained some muscles, his body became denser and his resolve was changed. Now he had something to do that was actually productive. For all outward appearances he was still a lazy gennin. This however was just a ruse to help protect his identity and involvement in the program.

Cell Thirteen, a pioneer program, designed to create the perfect soldier became a new branch of Konoha's shinobi force. All information on the three new agents were deemed classified. For all outward appearances, Cell Thirteen was a Gennin team under the command of Sarutobi Asuma doing regular D class, and C class missions. But in truth, Cell Thirteen Code Name Shadow Hunter was a feared organization that undertook S class missions to eliminate all hunter Nins of the Hidden Leaf.

The Hokage of the Hidden Leaf smiled slightly at the document he read.

**Classified: For your eyes only**

Project Shadow Hunter Personnel statistics

Project Commander: Sarutobi Asuma

All statistics on the commander are found on the personnel files at the Hokage's tower.

ALPHA Squad Codename Cell Thirteen statistical analysis

Name: Hayabusa Ryuken Naruto

Squad Rank: Team Leader ( 1st Lt.)

Age: 15

Specialties: Espionage, Insertions, Rescue, Assassination, Field Combat

Codename: Fury

Name: Nara Shikamaru

Squad Rank: Member ( 1st class Pt.)

Age: 15

Specialties: Strategy, Field Medicine, Insertions, Rescue, Espionage, Assassination

Codename: Shadows

Name: Akemichi Choji

Squad Rank: Member (1st class Pt.)

Age: 15

Specialties: Field Demolition, Insertions, Rescue, Espionage, Assassination, Field Combat

Codename: Glory

It is with due pleasure that I inform you of the Projects success. Statistical analysis of the three man team shows efficiency and combat resilience. Naruto's leadership skills are second to none. It seems as though the boy was born to lead. And has a tendency to rub his confidence and dedication to others. Shikamaru shows vast changes from his original persona. His natural camouflage of laziness is what leads opponent into underestimating him. He shows an affinity to the use of field cloaking armor, and his fast thinking is what also led to the success of the mission. Choji show an affinity to the use of explosives and other destructive material. He is dedicated and loyal. Unlike the other two however, Choji is a born soldier. Once his sets his mind to success he would go through any obstacle in his way.

They show bravery in combat and dedication to the mission. However, specific missions such as kidnapping, and blind assassinations, would be best if avoided. They are still young and ideological. It would be best if we would deter them from the path of truth, for they are the true future of Konoha. We also require a larger medical staff, since were expecting recruitment after the next gennin exam.

Sincerely

Shadow Hunter Comander _Sarutobi Asuma_

The Hokage sighed, smiling slightly hopeful and glad for the future of his beloved village,

and his godson Naruto. "Arashi, you would be proud of your son if you had seen him this day." He said quietly.

Knowing that the organization needed medical teams, three of Konoha's best doctors and fifteen staff members were assimilated as personnel and trained in the use of Vigoorian medical technology to aid Cell Thirteen with their missions. They were shocked, but the shock was quickly replaced by pride when they found out that Shadow Hunters were the best in the field. To be a Shadow Hunter or a member of its personnel, you had to be the best of the best.

Plans were quickly made to increase the numbers Shadow Hunters. And recruitment was scheduled to be the week after the Gennin exam………..

To Be Continued……………………………..

Author notes: I know it's a little rushed and consists mostly of descriptions. But The first two chapters I wrote are only meant to set up the plot and create a backround for the Three major characters. I've made a lot of changes to the original naruto plot because I wanted my story to be a little different from the other two narutoxninja Geiden crossovers out there. And yes Naruto's Persona is different because he was raised in another world. The Idea of Project Shadow hunter came when Playing splinter cell. They will use guns, and other stuff because the project is a new organization that I created to specifically for this story. Don't worry though, they will also use Ninpos, Jutsus, and other Ninja techniques and weapons, Its just that I want to make this an action adventure that's would be cool if you'd read. And if your wondering about Hinabi, and Hinata, they will play more prominent roles in later chapters along with other naruto characters. Sasuke and the of the cast will come in to play in chapter two. They will graduate a year after Naruto's team.

Romance Parings are still undecided, and I am open to suggestions, as you know THIS STORY WILL NOT BE YAOI. Oh yeah, Itachi and the Akatsuki are a little different in this story. I will create new enemies, and Sasuke will still be a bastard. He will learn his lesson though.

PS. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review. Oh yeah Chichi is Japanese for nipples.

Next up: New Recruits, New Mission and Mizuki's Betrayal: Shadow Hunters Rise to the challenge.

See you next time.


	4. New Recruits, New Mission and Mizuki’s B...

Chapter Three: New Recruits, New Mission and Mizuki's Betrayal: Shadow Hunters Rise to the challenge

It was quiet, too quiet, Mizuki observed. He was seven miles out of the boarder of Konoha and still he had no one tailing

him. He couldn't here a sound or see anything suspicious. He knew that three miles in front of him was Umino Ikura his

class celebrating the last week of school in a camp out. He ran swiftly towards them knowing that whom ever was there

was unaware of his current betrayal.

Not far behind him three blurry figures flew through the forest. The night sky covering their trail and obscuring the effect

that came after the nanno armor's cloaking systems. Three individuals armed and combat ready ran after the traitor, intent

on delivering swift punishment.

"Ok. Split up and intercept at sector beta" said one of them.

"Roger." Came the reply from both his teammates.

Splitting up, the three shadows ran faster in a circular pattern around their target.

Mizuki sighed in relief as he entered the camp, not knowing the punishment he would face in the dead of the night.

"Hello Ikura" he stated making his presents known.

"Mizuki, what brings you out here?" asked Ikura.

"Oh, just jacking up on you guys" he lied.

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" asked Ikura.

"Sure"

The Shadows had closed in on their target. Standing a few feet from the tree line, they noticed the large number of newly

appointed gennins in the area.

"Shadows, what's going on?" asked the leader.

"Ikura sensei's class is having a camp-out. This could get troublesome."

"Whoa…Look at all that food."

At that the two other shadows snickered.

"Ok guys, we'll go in fast. Approach the target slowly and stay out of the light. As soon as the teacher moves away from

our attack range, converge on the target fast. Use of deadly force is authorized. And be careful. Fury out."

"Roger, Shadows out."

"Glory out."

The three Shadow Hunters approached the camp slowly from each of their hiding places. Slowly approaching their

unsuspecting target.

A dog barked somewhere.

"Shut up, Akamaru." The owner scolded. "Hey Shino, what are you doing"

"My bugs are sensing something strange in the field. Three chakra signatures are approaching"

"Yes" replied the dogs owner. "Akamaru said that there's a disturbance in the force"

Glory fought hard to contain his laughter. He could here sickering from his two teammates. _'No more Star Wars movies, _

_next time we watch something it better not be some dumb science fiction movie.'_ So intent on his internal dialog, did not

notice the twig until he stepped on it. _'SHIT'._

At that Mizuki panicked, grabbing a kunai and placing it under a Pink haired girl's neck he screamed "Alright I know your

out here, come out or the girl gets a new mouth"

The three Shadow hunters stopped. The gennins panicked wondering, what the hell Mizuki was talking about.

"Mizuki, what the hell are you doing!" asked Ikura.

"Taking my ticket to power." He replied. "With the scroll, I can become greater than the Hokage." He continued.

Uchiha Sasuke, thinking himself unnoticed, drew a kunai and approached the traitorous Mizuki. Summing up the

situation, he new that there was no one out there, and he also knew that he was the only one capable of taking control of

the situation. He was about to throw the kunai, when it happened.

The students stared at disbelief at Mizuki's hand. Through the confusion, the pink haired girl took her chance and flipped

out of the traitor's hold leaving his chest area open. Suddenly from seemingly out of nowhere a voice called. "Ninpo:

shounetsujigoku no jutsu"(Translation: Ninpo: Art of Inferno. A technique from the ninja gaiden video game)

Then another different voice called "Kage Mane no Jutsu."

The result was Mizuki being half burned and than bound to his own shadow.

The students watched in awe as the three disengaged their cloaking and walked towards them. Mizuki, how ever was

scared. He stared intently as all three figures became visible. Fury, dressed in a white samurai like armor (think Ninja

Gaiden's ninja of the future out fit), Shadows with his black metallic armor (Metal Gear Solid, Ninja's Armor, only this

time it's black with metallic outlines), and Glory in his deep green armor (Halo's Spartan II Combat Armor) slowly

approach him. They certainly looked freighting from his stand point. The lead figure, the one in the white armor, addressed

him in a metallic and monotonous voice. "Nakamura Mizuki, target number 1837, you have been charged with

conspiracy, treason, and attempted murder. Under Konoha bylaw you are to be executed without trial. However, special

Jounin Morino Ibiki has use for you so you will not die this night." With that the figure pointed something at him and than

three darts sruck him in the chest.

"Retrieve the scroll, its time for use to leave" said Fury.

"Who are you?" asked Ikura.

"We're Hunter Nins. By special order of the Hokage, you and your students are not to reapeat what you so this nigh to

anybody. Got that" came the monotone reply from Shadows.

"Yes" Ikura said. The way they had taken out Mizuki, Ikura defiantly felt threatened. Even if the Uchiha genius was in his

class, they would be no match to three fully trained and well armed Hunter Nins.

"Ok, lets move out" the leader said, and with that the three Shadow Hunters ran off in the direction of Konoha.

The Next morning, while Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji, had slept, rumors of the nights capture spread. The town had been

alive with gossip, apparently a traitor had been captured and the existence of Konoha's newest myth had been confirmed.

The Hunter Nins where at an uproar, who were these three and what was their connection with the Hokage? Why were

they here? Can we meet them? Were some of the questions that were going through their minds this day.

"Asuma kun, I think you should make the announcement."

"Yes Hokage sama."

With that Sarutobi Asuma set off to announce the recruitment plans to all Anbus, Hunter Nins, and Special Class Jounins

who were interested. The only team that was out of the ordinary, was team Gai. The team was invited because of a

recomenation by Cell Thirteen. And while all this was going on, Hatake Kakashi strode towards the school to meet with

Team Seven.

Special Jounin Mitarashi Anko, and all the other seventy nine applicants stood there as Hyuuga Hisashi, the Hokage, and

Asuma inspected them. To her it was an honor. The first time she heard about the Shadow Hunters, she believed it was just

a hoax. But now here she was spending amidst a crowd of applicants, waiting to meet the now famous Cell Thirteen.

"Hokage sama, where is Naruto?" asked Hisashi.

"He is currently, briefing Gai on the Programs training regiment." Answered the Hokage.

"So, who will be heading weapons and equipment training?" asked Hisashi again.

"Cell Thirteen will. Naruto is to head the weapons combat training, Choji would teach demolitions, and Shikamaru is to

be holding classes for all other technical aspecs." Answered the Hokage.

The Hokage smiled. Now Konoha would become the safes if not the strongest Ninja village out there.

Naruto was not an idiot, despite what show he put up in the village. Knowing that the mansion was too small, he had hired

construction crews from the outside to build a new headquarters for the Shadow Hunters. He also had them build walls to

completely encompass the new base. The Uzumaki estates was located beyond the mountain ranges that protected Konoha.

It was a seven hundred acre island located in the middle of the lake just out side of the village. The only way through was a

large bridge that was surrounded by genjutsu. The only way you could enter the estates was as if an Uzumaki led you, or

the Hokage. Knowing that had hired a construction crew through his aunt back in vigor. The Dimensional gate was

enlarged and the crew along with their equipment passed through to start their project. This was done during Cell

Thirteen's training so that they could use the new base right after they were done with training. The remolded base was

large and magnificent. It hundred meter walls encompassed the whole island. On those walls were cameras set up to

monitor incase of a breech. The Mansion was at the center of the base surrounded by an area the size of a football field.

This was specifically for Naruto, it was hi private living space since he did not want to live in the village. The newly built

headquarters was a large building, with the gold that both his fathers left him, he furnished the base with almost every

single necessity. The headquarters was filed with state of the art computers to guide all sixteen satellites that were

currently in orbit around the planet. A small underground computer automated factory was set up to provide for weapons,

and other things in case they were at a shortage of supply. And to power the base, Naruto hired engineeres to design and

build Konoha's first new Hydro Nuclear Power plant ( Hydro nuclear power is an method of producing nuclear reactions

by splitting water molecules. The method is currently still in theory, so don't expect to find a Hydro nuclear power plant

any time soon.). They were ready to be used, all the Shadow Hunters needed now were personnel to help run the station.

They had the best medical facilities in the world, they head the best weapon in the world, and right now they needed

competent people to step up to the plate.

Naruto walked slowly, inspecting the new base as he headed toward the training grounds with Mito Gai.

"So Gai, do you accept my proposition or not?"

"Sure, anything to help the fires of the youth of Konoha." Answered Gai.

Upon entrance, the applicants suddenly stiffened. They had learned the truth about Cell Thirteen and knowing that this it

was a special honor to be a Shadow Hunter, their faces showed respect and pride. Pride for being accepted and respect for

the three boys who had set up the whole program.

"How many?" asked Naruto.

"Eighty, including Mito san's team." Answered Hisashi.

"Well. I guess I'll have to work with them. A lot of the computer equipment are self auto mated. We just need about

sixteen people to help run the command center during missions. Have you picked which ones will those be?"

"Yes Naruto kun, they are currently with Shikamaru kun at headquarters."

"Oh, I must have missed them"

"Can I start now Naruto kun?"

"Sure Gai sensei."

"You know were colleagues, when we are here you shouldn't have to call me that."

" Sure, Gai se…….I mean Gai"

And with that drill training started. A lot of thing happened in the six past month. Team seven consisting of Haruno

Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Inuzuka Kiba found the emperor's wife's cat. Three more five man teams of hunter nins were

accepted into the program. Hyuuga Hinabi and Hyuuga Hinata came close to mastery of tai chi, and the date of the chunin

selection exam was announced. And while all this was happening in the village, the newest editions of Shadow Hunter

were drilled and trained in the art of gun warfare. Team Gai showed a quick affiliation with rescue missions will the rest

stuck with general combat. The recruit, already knowledgeable in the world of shinobis, learned fast. They were trained,

grilled and tortured. They were driven to the point of madness and back. But to the project supervisors delighted surprise,

non of them gave up. So many months of meeting with Naruto had done them good it seemed. They grew more and more

determined each day, and before they knew it, graduation came.

It was the greatest day of his life. Hyuuga Neji almost cried along with Rock Lee and Tenten. Sure, the members of Cell

Thirteen were their age, but they seemed like slave drivers when it came to training. Not to mention Gai's training, he kept

adding weights day by day, and they were required not to take them off. It had been the most grueling experience of his life,

but he had come through and showed them he was worth the honor. And now as he thought about it, he was glad he

joined. The seal had been taken off as a request by Lt. Hayabusa. Lt. Nara had informed him that the seal was what healed

most of his strength back on the first week of training. As a result, Lt. Hayabusa had asked the head of his clan, which was

also one of special advisors for the Shadow Hunters , to take it of. And he did. He thought he was ecstatic then, but today

blew that day away by a mile. And for the first time in his life, he was truly happy. Here he was not Hyuuga Neji the

genius, the prodigy, the branch family heir, here he was Hyuuga Neji the person. He, like the phoenix had been reborn into

a new life, one filed with hopes and new dreams. Now the only thing that he did mind was being placed in the same team

with Lee, who had not changed at all.

Suddenly the alarm bells rang " Cells nine through twenty please report to H.Q ….."

When the teams were there, their captains were already present and suited up.

Naruto stood at the podium watching his soldiers enter.

"Ok guys, here's the situation. About a week ago a Gennin teams headed by Hatake Kakashi and Yuuhi Kurenai entered

Wave country on a mission. Twenty minutes ago one of our spy satellite detected the town they were in surrounded and

being laid siege. Hunter Cell Nine through Thirteen, lead by my self, Captain Mitarashi, Captain Hyuuga, and Captain

Takemura are to commence a rescue and assassination operation. Satellite one has discovered their base of operation, and

the objective of Cells Fourteen to Twenty, lead by their perspective captains, are two set up plastic explosives in the

buildings foundations and destroy it while we will target the siege camps to do the same thing. Alright lets suit up and ship

out and remember people no one gets left behind. Got that."

"YES SIR!"……………………………………..

To be continued.

Author notes: Naruto is sixteen years old now. This is because if changed the age that you had to be to graduate at the academy from twelve to fifteen.

Up next: Missions, Meetings, and the Chunin Exam: I WILL NOT BOW TO YOU!


	5. Missions andMeetings: I WILL NOT BOW TO

Missions andMeetings: I WILL NOT BOW TO YOU!

The Sun descended slowly over the horizon setting the sky ablaze with wild colors. From their hidden perch Cell Thirteen waited and planed for the nights slaughter. Unlike most Shadow Nins, Naruto preferred working with his swords and skills. He surveyed the horizon, looking intently at the one of the four main encampments of Gatou Enterprise's goons.

BOOM!

The explosion of in the southeastern gate of the town signified their attack. Drawing Kitetsu and the Dragon sword, he nodded to his team mates and took of towards their attack point.

"Wolf den to Fury, Wolf den to Fury, come in over" he heard from his helmet's communication system.

"Yes?"

"Secondary objective has been confirmed. Continue on with primary."

"Copy that."

"This is going to be troublesome" Shikamaru supplied from his left.

"Yeah. But I finally get to see if all the training would make a difference." Said Choji.

"Team leader, this is Shadow team nine, we have breeched the town." Said Anko from her communicator.

"Good, inform Assault command for further instructions. Inform all teams, from now on were going silent." Replied Naruto.

Reaching the encampment with the sun on their backs, Cell Thirteen went unnoticed until they struck. Choji, drawing the grenade launcher from his back sent a shot propelling through the camp and striking the piles of gun powder lying nearby their enemy's only boat.

Naruto quickly spun into action. Swinging his swords around in deadly dance, he quickly dispatched several guardsman, caught off guard by the chaos. Continuing his dance further into the camp, he paved the way for his two teammates. The enemy how ever quickly reorganized and had them surrounded. Seeing Choji and Shikamaru needing weapons for close combat, he drew the Dabilarho and a set of Vigoorian flails and threw them at them.

He was stunned how ever when he sensed the weapons react to their handlers.

Choji, upon catching the Dabilarho was amazed at the weapons sheer size. Amazement quickly turned to surprise as the weapon's sentient spirit surged its self through his body and mind. Unseen because of his Spartan II armor, his body went through changes. His muscles increased in size and density, his mind was assaulted by the sentient spirit. And memories of the sword previous owners found their way through the sword and on to his mind. Just a quickly as it happened, the surge of power was completed. He opened his eyes once again to observe his enemy. The adrenalin rush he felt earlier washed away, his mind cleared and his eyes narrowed.

The Dabilarho had found it master………..

The same thing happened to Shikamaru. Unlike Choji, however his muscles grew dense but they did not enlarge. His bones also hardened and lighted at the same time. Like Choji, his brain was assaulted by years worth of memory from the weapons previous owner._ 'This is getting interesting'_

Naruto watched in awe at the changes in his friends. He turned quickly though, to intercept strikes from two goons, who were trying to catch him off guard. Blocking both strikes, he quickly spun around, decapitating one of the goons. The other attacked in anger at his lost counterpart. Anger quickly turned to surprise as Naruto caught him in a vertical slash with the dragon sword. Catching the goon, yet again, with an upward vertical slash, he sent him flying towards the heavens. He then quickly launched himself following the goon, and through a series of lightning fast strikes, sliced him to pieces (Storm of the Heavenly Dragon).

Choji's techniques, however, lacked the grace and speed that Naruto displayed. He slashed in horizontal strikes, slicing five goons at once. Hearing a horse running towards him fast, he launched himself upwards. Coming down, he slashed vertically, cutting the horse and his rider in half. He then turned slowly inspecting his handy work. His observation was cut short when ten goons ran toward him. He set his aim, and then threw the giant Dabilarho at them. The sword went through five, turned around like a boomerang and dispatched the other five, coming to rest at its master's hands.

Shikamaru marveled at his own speed, and strength. The Vigoorian Flails, whistled through the air, decapitating and dismembering every single person that came within his reach. Turning around in a circular motion, they slashed of another goon's head. He turned around yet again, to kick another opponent upwards, continuing the combo, he jumped upwards meeting his opponent in the air and sliced him to pieces with the weapon's blades.

Team Gai under the leadership of Hyuuga Neji, codenamed Lone Wolf, entered the town. Their soul purpose was to find and confirm their target's safety. He found Kakashi and Zabuza, at the southern gate, defending against almost a hundred of Gato's goons. He directed Tenten, code name Blades, and Lee, code named Beast, to the center of the town to check up on the injured. His standard armor was a Phantom Three ( Shikamaru's ninja armor), with pistol holsters hanging on his hips, shoulders, and above his knee caps. He launched himself into the air, then landed in the tight circle that had encompassed the two Jounins. Activating his Byakugan, he drew two Desert Eagles from his side and entered into his own original battle stance, the Gun Kata ( If you have seen Equilibrium, than you know what it is). In blur of speed and grace, he set forth on his objective. Shooting down his opponents while avoiding incoming arrow and protecting the two tired Jounins the same time.

Elsewhere, Mitarashi Anko, A.K.A Lady Death, came across Team seven, who were currently helping her old rival Kurenai in a fight, along side some other villagers. She spread out her team to help out in a tight formation, while she herself drew the P-90 from the side of her specially designed armor ( Imagine her In Solid Snake's Nano-Suit). She casually walked down right to the injured Kurenai's side and leveled her weapon. She pulled the trigger, completely and utterly annihilating the threat.

Gato's henchman, realizing they were out matched and outgunned, turn tailed and ran.

"Strike force one head to the town center, if you encounter any more threats there, then eliminate them. Fury out." With that all four teams that made up strike force one drew back their weapons and set off, escorting the injured.

Upon meeting at the town center, they heard a loud explosion coming from the forest. Strike force two had found its target and done its job. The distinct yelling of jutsus, screams of pain, followed by gunshots was heard after.

Naruto casually approached Kakashi.

"Where's Gato?" He asked.

"He left about five hours ago." Came the reply from the lezzy Jounin.

"How many injured?"

"One Jounin, three genins and an unconfirmed amount of civilians."

As the conversation went on, a vary mad Sasuke approached the masked Shadow nins. Drawing a kunai from his holsters, he set forth and readied him self to strike at the Shadow nin's apparent leader.

From the side, Rock Lee entered feeling vary proud of himself. His custom made green colored light weight and spandex like armor was not like the rest. He knew it was weak but this was because it was built for speed. With his speed and skill in Taijutsu, pulse the retractable blades from his wrists, was all he needed to fight. The lone PP7 that hung from his right thigh was just for when things got desperate. That was why he was feeling particularly proud, he had defeated fifty people with out firing a single shot. He slowly drew the gun to inspect it, never noticing the banana peel that was on the ground in front of him. Stepping on it, he slid and came to the ground, landing on his back with the gun safety off. He was paralyzed as he heard the shot, than the scream that came afterwards.

Uchiha Sasuke drew back his arm, and set himself to throw. Right then a lowed BANG! Was heard and then pain. It was unlike anything Uchiha Sasuke has ever felt. It bit into him and then started to burn. It was almost as if he was stabbed with a heated kunai, that was as if the heated kunai was embedded into his flesh without cooling off. He let out a loud scream and then passed out from the pain. The last thing he heard was laughter, than the voice of Sakura yelling at someone. He felt angry, he felt helpless, and he felt weak.

Uchiha Sasuke had been shot in the ass.

"Hokage sama, the mission was a success, though Gato managed to escape capture. All agents are presents and accounted for. Only two injuries are confirmed" Asuma paused to hear Sakura pounding on Lee "make that three."

"Good, Asuma kun. Bring them in…….And good work." With that the Sandaime left towards the Hokage tower.

One week later.

"Is it me or are you getting worse at this game?" asked Shikamaru.

"Hey, its not my fault that your are a tactical genius." Replied a very miffed Choji. Losing to Shikamaru in another strategy game was not vary fun. Sure he rocked in Halo 4, but when it comes to strategy, no one could beat Shikamaru. Heck, even Naruto had a hard time with the lazy genius.

"Are you ever gonna stop playing that game? We got a chunin exam to worry about you know." Said Naruto from the kitchen. Getting his two team mates to room with him at the mansion was fun, but come on, who wants to stay indoors and play games all day.

"Do you even have to train Naruto kun, Its not like the genin for this year are any good." Said Hinata.

"Yeah, most of the this years genins aren't that strong. And I think Lee made it pretty clear who was boss to the Uchiha brat" said Hinabi. Neji and Tenten laughed, remembering the sight of Sasuke screaming like a girl, while Lee just blushed.

"Yeah, that bishonen screamed like a total fag." Laughed Choji, who was coming in for more chips.

"Yes, I agree. And remind me to steer clear of an armed Lee." Said Neji.

"Hey, I told you guys that it was an accident, how could you not belive the words of your comrade, the beautiful green beast of Konoha." Said Lee.

"Its not that we don't belive you Lee, its just that you're an even grater danger when you hold a gun." Said Tenten, who had just stopped giggling.

"It would be troublesome, if Sakura and Ino found out about Lee shooting Sasuke in the ass." Said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I know… I heard that that bastard actually wanted to join Shadow Hunters." Said Naruto.

"I doubt he would even get the consent of the Hokage…We need competent agents, not power hungry bastards with their own fan club." Said Neji.

"Look whose talking." Remarked Tenten.

"Hey! I've changed you know!"

The group laughed at Neji. The boy, now matter how changed he was would never stop being too serious.

"About the fan club thing." Said Choji.

"Yeah, what about it." Asked Naruto.

"Well you see, remember when the Hokage asked me, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and Lee to tell our parents about the our involvement in the program."

"You didn't"

"Hey, its not like I wasn't trying to protect you guys…Its just that, they tortured me…..They said that I would be banned from the BBQ restaurant if I didn't tell them what team I'm in and who were my team mates."

"Well its not like we're gonna have much trouble right? Umm…..Neji what's with the look?" asked a very curious Naruto. He just couldn't understand how Neji, one of his greatest subordinates, master of the gun kata, and genius of their year's class could be so afraid of in a bunch of girls.

"Don't even say that Naruto. Do you have a death wish or some thing…………….Fan clubs……Their the vilest….most evil……force in the world…..their an ancient curse that has been bestowed on all Hyuuga heirs…" said a very terrified Neji.

"Yes, Naruto kun. They are evil….They will stop at nothing to get what they want…..You better pray that they will not get to you…..If they do, they'll traumatize you……..for life.." said a very serious Hinata. Having been on the receiving end of the affections of a group of fan boys was not a very good experience.

"Pft, Its not like their gonna rip of my cloths or anything" said Naruto.

"DON'T SAY THAT" yelled the two Hyuugas.

In the office of the Hokage, the Sandaime and Hisashi was having a talk with the Kasekage of the sand.

"So, you think my son would be able get well out here?" asked the Kasekage.

"Yes, with the right people and the right team, he should be able to get over his fear of intimacy." Said the Hokage.

"What about Naruto kun, do you think he would accept his duty? I mean, I'm from a noble house and even I didn't like what had happened to me at first" said Hisashi.

"It must be done. In order to unite the Leaf and the Sand, a traditional marriage agreement must be enacted. The treaty was made by his grandfather, and his father before him had sought to unite both villages, if the snake had not shown his head that day then things would have taken a different course. But alas, it was not to be." Said the Hokage.

"A truly great tragedy, such a noble man should not have faced death so early in life…….." said the kasekage. Arashi had been on of the greatest shinobi in the country of fire. Should he have lived than the Sand and the Leaf would have been united into a great village by a marriage to one of the daughters of the Sand. His wife having died while giving birth to Naruto was a great tragedy, but he was not deterred. He had found a lover in the sand and they were to be married if Kyuubi had not been invoked. But now, the standing contract was put on the shoulders of Naruto, he is still the last surviving member of the old Uzumaki clan and according to the contract only one with Uzumaki blood is to be entered into the agreement.

Elsewhere in the world, Itachi and Kasime walked briskly in tea country. They were lost because Kasime had insisted that they did not need a map. Itachi was truly pissed right now, he had been chased by fan girls, almost raped by a crazy fan boy, and even managed to invoke the wrath of one of the greatest dragons still alive, how Kasime got them lost for the forty second time he did not know.

What he did know though was that he should have taken a right at Albakery.


End file.
